


Love You Best in the Morning

by turdysevenirishmen



Series: Prompts! (currently accepting) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall Horan, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Harry Styles, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen
Summary: "could you do a rough morning sex with bottom niall? Harry is awake and horny, but Niall's still sleeping. Harry wakes niall up by putting a vibrator in him on max and then rough sex after? and a lot of orgasms from niall??"
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Prompts! (currently accepting) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048934
Kudos: 26





	Love You Best in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olfinbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olfinbo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do a rough morning sex with bottom niall? Harry is awake and horny, but Niall's still sleeping. Harry wakes niall up by putting a vibrator in him on max and then rough sex after? and a lot of orgasms from niall??

Harry’s hands fluttered over the creamy skin of his boyfriend’s bare hips, tracing the prominent bruises in the shapes of his fingers that he’d left the night before. He could’ve spent hours admiring his handiwork, was tempted to even, but lust drove him to action. Almost reluctantly, Harry drew his hands away from Niall’s sides, instead bringing his fingers to the cleft of his arse and pulling the cheeks apart. 

Slowly, he pulled out the blue plug without so much as a twitch from Niall. Chuckling, he finally had pulled the toy free, a trail of slick and cum oozing from his open, twitching hole. Niall had always been a deep sleeper and had a deep hatred of being up before noon without a good reason. Harry was pretty sure that what he had planned qualified as a good reason. 

Coating his fingers liberally, Harry began to scissor Niall open, eliciting breathy sighs and the slightest of stirs from Niall’s sleeping form. After he was satisfied with the job, Harry got one of the vibrators from the drawer and slowly eased it in, drawing more noises from Niall. Turning it on, he set it to a hard, fast pace that immediately made Niall keen. His eyes fluttered open as he rutted into the air, desperately seeking out friction.

“ _H-harry_ ,” he cried as his boyfriend began to thrust the toy further, bringing him to the precipice of overstimulation. Spurred on by Niall’s lusty moans, Harry roughly fisted Niall’s leaking cock, gathering precome as he pumped relentlessly. Spitting on the glistening head, he added a second hand to fondle his balls while the other continued its slow drag. 

Before too long, much to Harry’s displeasure, he could feel the steady throbbing that signalled Niall’s coming orgasm. Sighing, Harry only added increasing amounts of pressure until spurt after spurt erupted from Niall’s shiny cockhead, accompanied by his almost pained sounding whimpers. 

After Niall had calmed enough to be aware, Harry expressed his disappointment. “I thought we were better than that, _love_ ,” he tutted, “Could barely even last five minutes for me.” At that, Niall whined pitifully, beginning a barely intelligible excuse before Harry shushed him. “No excuses, just do better next time.” Looking at the tacky mess that was Niall’s lap, Harry could only shake his head. “And look at this mess, baby, honestly. ‘M always having to pick up after you, aren’t I?”

“No,” he said hoarsely, eyes wide at his words. Harry had to smirk at just how wrecked his voice sounded already, and they’d only just begun what Harry had in mind.

“Gonna have to clean you up.” And before Niall could respond, Harry took his length up in his hands and licked a long stripe up the underside of it, savouring the burst of bitterness and hint of sweetness that spread across his tongue. 

Harry then suckled at the dripping tip before taking him fully into his mouth and swallowing him down to the base. He easily gulped him down before dragging up with a hint of teeth that never failed to push Niall over the edge. Immediately, Niall yelped at the feeling, tugging hard enough to pull Harry’s hair out of its ponytail. “Already?” Niall could only bite his lip and nod, writhing under Harry’s touch.

With a loud pop, Harry pulled off, a long thing of saliva still connecting his mouth to Niall’s spit-slick head as he tried and failed to push his hair back. He turned his attention to the remaining white streaks on his stomach. Starting in slow circles, he carefully licked his way across Niall’s stomach, smiling at how the muscles jumped under his tongue. 

When he felt he was done, Harry looked up at Niall, taking in the way he had his eyes squeezed shut, every inch of his body tensed in his effort to stop himself from coming. Harry’s eyes followed the deep, furious blush that had settled over his skin, and for the first time since he’d woken Niall up, his resolve cracked. He ground down against the mattress, relishing the slight easing of the ache in his cock.

However, this wasn’t about him, so he only allowed himself a second before focusing his attention back on Niall. He really was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and he had the sudden urge to tell him that. 

“Lovely.” he whispered, brushing a soft kiss on his abdomen. Looking up, he saw Niall smile fondly, the only part of him that was relaxed. There would be time for the tender later, after, when they’d both gotten the high they desperately needed. On that thought, Harry put more steel into his voice when he spoke next.

“I’m going to count to thirty, and if you can last ’til then, I’ll reward you. Not that you deserve it anyway, but I’m all about redemption” He thumbed at Niall’s slit just to make him jump, sniggering at the panic in his eyes. “If not…” he trailed off, letting the silent threat linger.

Grabbing his cock in one hand, he began to harshly tug him off, kneading his balls intently.

“One...two...three…” He started as Niall struggled under his grip, his heaving breaths and the wet sounds of skin on skin echoing in the otherwise silent room.

At fifteen seconds, there was a spark of hope that he’d actually make it, but Harry quickly squashed it, deciding to play dirty and knowing his boyfriend’s limits. Quickly, he ran a finger along the frenulum, struggling to keep his pace as Niall tried to buck him off. At twenty-seven seconds, weak spurts of cum oozed from his tip as he shuddered and gasped, his whole body tensing up one last time before slowly relaxing.

Harry swirled a finger in the mess, chuckling. “Almost had me there, y’know? For a second, I really believed you could do it.” In quick succession, Harry slapped his softening erection, making Niall yelp and flinch away. Turning his touch gentle again, he followed him up the bed and slowly stroked the inside of his thigh.

“You did good, Ni, so much better than last time.” He watched him preen at the compliment, his bitten lips quirking up into a smile. Harry guided his hands to Niall’s oversensitive cock, making sure to keep his touch gentle as Niall’s expression became a mix of pain and pleasure.

So good, really, just...not good enough.” Niall squealed at the next smack, closing his legs to shield himself.

“I was going to make love to you properly as a reward. It’s been a couple weeks, hasn’t it? I thought you’d really appreciate the change. Guess you didn’t. So now I won’t be nearly as nice.” Harry had spied the way Niall had let his legs fall open again during his words, and darting a hand through, he got in a last crack, drawing out a truly pitiful whimper. “Hands and knees _now_.”

Slowly, shakily, Niall got into the desired position, arching deeply and spreading his legs, showing off his messy, twitching hole. Harry couldn’t resist leaning forward for a taste, lapping at the dribble as Niall gasped and shivered near violently. “So good,” he mumbled into it, pausing to lick deeper, “You can be so good for me. Why aren’t you like this all of the time? Wouldn’t be in this position if you were.” Harry pulled off, spitting onto his puffy ring and watching it trickle down slowly, giving the occasional hearty slap.

Finally, Harry lubed himself up, losing himself in his need after denying himself so long. Lining himself up, he thrust to the hilt immediately, not bothering with his usual gentleness. Harry let out a long exhale, almost a hiss, at the way Niall gripped him so perfectly. Not allowing Niall any more time, he drew back and slammed into him, frissons of pleasure running his entire body.

“Since you wanna come so bad,” he gritted out, as he began to pound into him, “Come like this, come on nothing but my cock.” Niall mewled underneath him, the cry almost lost in the flurry of noises coming from their churning bodies. He mindlessly rutted against him, driving himself deep into him, hitting Niall’s prostate dead on with every hard stroke. 

Niall’s arms gave out, causing his upper body to fall to the bed. Without missing a beat, Harry went with him, covering his body as pumped into him with fervour, leaving harsh bites before lapping over them, the familiar tang of Niall’s sweat coating his tongue. Niall gripped the sheets at a particularly savage thrust, a wanton cry spilling unrestrained from his mouth. Harry reached an arm around Niall’s waist, pressing into his abdomen where he could feel the faint outline of his cock bulging his belly. He only burrowed deeper, unrelenting, into the body underneath him, angling himself, so the bulge was more prominent.

“Who’s fucking you, baby? Who’s giving it to you so good you can’t even think?”

“ _Mmph_.” Niall cried, clenching tightly around him, the pulsating

“Say. My. _Name_.” Harry ravaged him, each word punctuated with an animalistic thrust that caused Niall to surge forward, out of his huddled position into a prone one.

“Harry, Harry, H- _arry_!” He could feel Niall erupting around him, each pulse of his orgasm making his heat to contract around him, until his own consuming climax thundered through him, his ejaculate spurting deep inside Niall.

“ _Shit._ ” Out of breath and deeply sated, Harry gingerly pulled out before swiping a thumb the brutalized, still twitching ring, dripping with his creamy spunk. Lustily, he began to felch the still hot come from his arse until an oversensitive Niall protested weakly. Grudgingly, Harry pulled off, desperate to finish the job but knowing his love’s limits. Reverently, he fit his hand into the still stark handprint on his cheek.

Niall spoke in an indistinct jumble from where his crumpled form was lying, eyes soft and tired as they looked down at Harry. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this, so apologies, olfinbo! Man, I messed up the comments though, and I miss all the nice things everyone said being at the bottom. 😭
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I'm @celticcraicdaddy on Tumblr! Please submit prompts there by either DMs or the submission box. Thanks! As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
